


Secret love

by Narcissasgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Muggle-born Reader, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissasgirl/pseuds/Narcissasgirl
Summary: You're a muggleborn witch who is dating Draco MalfoyAfter you both graduate he invites you to spend the summer at the Manor and there you meet his mother, Narcissa MalfoyAs time passes you find yourself attracted to her but you don't do anything because you're in a relationship with DracoWhat you don't know is that Narcissa finds herself attracted to you as well
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Through the years

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...some things to know about this story
> 
> 1) Voldemort doesn't come back after killing Harry's parents
> 
> 2)Reader is of age 
> 
> 3) There'll be cheating from both Narcissa (on Lucius) and Y/n (on Draco) so if you don't like it don't read 
> 
> 4) I have a lot of ideas for this story but, as you can see from my works, I'm still writing other stories too...as always I'll try to update at least once a week
> 
> 5) Enjoy!

Y/N'S POV

_1st year_

I get out of the Hogwarts Express with Harry and Ron, we reach the boats and soon we arrive at the castle. When we enter a kind old lady greets us with a smile on her face

"Hello to all of you, I'm professor McGonagall and I will now take you to the Great Hall. Follow me please"

We arrive in front of a big door and the woman turns her body towards us

"Now we'll go inside and you'll have dinner but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" she says

"It's true then...what they were saying on the train...Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts"

A boy with platinum blonde hair stands in front of us and I look at him

"This is Crabbe, Goyle and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy"

I roll my eyes at his arrogance and I hear Ron chuckle next to me

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, an hand-me-down robe...you must be a Weasley" he says

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there" he looks at Harry and offers him his hand

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks" the boy with glasses says

* * *

I walk through the corridors towards the Gryffindor tower when I see Malfoy and his friends giving a hard time to another first year

"Leave the poor guy alone" I say

I reach them and help the Hufflepuff boy stand up. He grabs his things and after thanking me he runs away

"You always take it out on the weakest ones...pathetic"

"What did you just say?"

"I said that you're pathetic Malfoy" I repeat myself

"You filthy mudblood"

"Mr Malfoy!" someone says

I turn my head and see professor McGonagall coming towards us

"10 points from Slytherin for the use of inappropriate language"

He glares at me and leaves with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. I look at my Transfiguration professor with furrowed eyebrows

"The word that he said to me...w-what does it mean?" I ask her

"It's what some purebloods call the witches or wizards who have muggle parents, it's considered an insult"

"Oh" I look down

She places one of her hands on my shoulder and squeezes it gently

"If he calls you that again don't hesitate to tell me. I'll make sure to have a talk with his head of house" she smiles at me

I nod and resume my walk towards the Gryffindor tower

* * *

I'm sitting under a tree and I'm reading a book to relax myself after three weeks full of exams when I hear a familiar voice

"Hey Y/l/n!"

"What do you want Malfoy?" I close my book in irritation

"Just wanted to say goodbye to you before we leave tomorrow"

"We don't even talk that much...are you trying to become a decent human being?"

"Fuck you Y/l/n" he leaves

The next day I'm on the train that will take us back to London with Harry, Ron and Hermione. We talk and laugh and a few hours later we finally arrive

After passing the barrier I see my parents and go hug them

"I missed you"

"We missed you too sweetheart"

I take their hands and we go towards the car to go home

* * *

_2nd year_

I leave the bathroom and start walking back to my compartment when I bump into Malfoy

"Hey Y/l/n"

"What do you want?" I cross my arms

"Can't I just say hi?" he smirks

"Where are you friends?"

"Somewhere, I don't need them to follow me to the bathroom"

"Whatever" I leave

A few hours later we arrive at Hogwarts and go to the Great Hall. I sit at the Gryffindor table to watch the sorting ceremony and soon after dinner starts. As I eat the delicious meals prepared for us my eyes land on the Slytherin table and when Malfoy sees me looking he winks at me

I roll my eyes and look down at my plate

* * *

Since it's almost Christmas and we don't have any lesson Harry, Ron, Hermione and I decide to go to the courtyard to have a snow ball fight

"Ok, girls against boys. Let's start"

Us girls go to the opposite side of the boys and, after discussing a strategy to win, the fight starts. I throw snowballs at the boys and I start giggling when I get hit

As I launch another snowball I hit a familiar platinum blonde head and I cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing out loud

"Did you just hit me Y/l/n?!"

"Yeah Malfoy! I did!" I reply

He crouches down and soon I get hit by a snowball. I gasp, look at the Slytherin boy and glare at him

"This is war"

* * *

I'm walking through the corridors when I get stopped by Malfoy and his friends

"What do you want now?"

"I didn't have time to do the Charms essay and I want to copy yours because I know that you're one of the bests in that class" he says

"Uhm...no go ask someone else"

I resume my walking but I feel the Slytherin boy grab my arm. He tightens his grip and I wince a little as I look at him

"Listen, you mudblood...you're gonna let me copy your Charms essay or you'll be in trouble"

I slap him on the cheek and take my arm out of his grip before glaring at him

"Don't touch me ever again"

I run away from him

* * *

_3rd year_

"Hermione!" I hug her tightly

She hugs me back and I kiss her on the cheek

"I didn't see you on the train. Where were you?"

"I was looking for you too! Guess we didn't run into each other" I giggle

We sit at our house table and as I wait for the sorting ceremony to start I look around the Great Hall. I look at the Slytherin table and when I see Malfoy I blush a little

_Is it me or is he actually...cute?_

"What are you looking at?" Harry sits next to me

"Nothing!"

The sorting ceremony starts and after it ends the food appears. For the whole dinner I keep my eyes on my plate, not daring to look at the Slytherin table again

* * *

I go to the library to study for an upcoming Potions test. I take a seat and place my bag down before taking out my book

Some time later I hear someone sit across from me so I look up and see Malfoy taking some things out of his bag. He doesn't say anything so I look down and keep studying

After I don't know how long I hear him groan so I look up at him with furrowed eyebrows

"Something wrong?" I ask

"I can't seem to understand this part..."

I bite my lip and stand up to go sit next to him

"What are you doing you filthy mudblood?"

"Call me that again and I'll reconsider my decision to help you...now tell me what is it that you don't understand"

I explain to him the things he didn't understand and start collecting my things

"I hope I helped you, now I have to go"

When I'm about to start walking I hear an almost inaudible 'thank you' and with a little smile on my face I leave the library

* * *

I walk around Hogsmeade with my friends and since it'll be my mother's birthday in a few days I decide to go buy her a gift

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go search for a gift for my mom's birthday. I'll see you later"

I enter a small library and search for some books that my mom might like. After some time I grab three books and go pay for them

"That'll be 30 galleons"

I take out my money but realize that I only have 20 galleons

"I...I think that I'll only buy two books instead of three" I say

"Here, I'll pay for your books" a voice says

I turn my head and see Malfoy taking out 30 galleons

"No, wait! I don't need you to pay for my books"

"Take it as a thank you for when you helped me a few months ago"

He gives me the money and leaves without saying another thing

* * *

_4th year_

After using the port key we arrive at the place where the Quidditch World Cup is being held. Mr Weasley pays for our tent and we mount it

"We need some water for the tea"

"I'm gonna go get some" I say

I start searching for a fountain and when I find one I start filling the bucket

"Hey Y/l/n"

"Malfoy" I simply reply

After filling the bucket I turn towards the boy and look at him

"Here to take water too?"

"No, I'm just walking around" he says

I nod and start walking but he grabs my wrist. I furrow my eyebrows and look at him

"You've got something on your cheek"

He gets closer and, with his thumb, wipes away whatever is on my cheek as I blush

* * *

I arrive just in time for my History of magic class and search around for a seat. Seeing that the only available one is the one next to Malfoy I roll my eyes and sit next to him. The lesson starts and I take notes

"Now I will assign you a project that will be due next month and you'll be working with the person you're sitting next to"

I groan after the professor says that and look at the boy next to me

"Seems like we'll be partners for the next month" I say

Three weeks later we're almost done with our project and we decide to go to the library to finish it. I take out my quill and start writing down the last few things as the Slytherin boy searches for a book

"And...we're done" I say after writing our names

"Good job Malfoy"

"Good job Y/l/n"

* * *

After lunch I decide to go outside to get some fresh air. I sit under a tree and close my eyes to relax a little

Some time later someone sits next to me and when I open my eyes I see a familiar face

"Can we talk?"

I nod and wait for him to start speaking

"I'm sorry"

_Did I hear that right? Malfoy is apologizing?_

"For what?" I ask

"For everything...for calling you a mudblood and for treating you badly during these past four years...can you...forgive me?"

"It will take some time...but I accept your apology. But you have to promise that you won't say that word again, not to me and not to the other muggleborns" I say

He nods and I show him a little smile

* * *

_5th year_

"How was your summer?" I ask Draco

_Yeah, we're now on first name basis_

"It went well, how about yours?"

"It was amazing! We went to Italy and I had so much fun there. The food was delicious and the cities were beautiful" I tell him

"Seems cool"

"It is. I'll take you there sometime" I smile

"Really? I would like that" he smiles too

I lay my head on his shoulder and we stay like that until it's time for dinner

"Where were you?" Hermione asks me as soon as I sit at the table

"Somewhere around the castle"

* * *

Since there'll be a Christmas ball I decide to go buy something for the occasion

"Try this on" Ginny suggests

I grab the dress and go put it on. I do a spin and show myself to the girls

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect! You're buying it" they say

The night of the ball I enter the Great Hall with Hermione and Ginny and we go towards the boys. Music starts and we go to the dance floor to dance together. When I see Draco I tell the others that I'll go grab a drink and reach him

"Hey" I smile

"Hey, you look...beautiful"

I blush when he says that and cover my face with my hair to hide it

"T-thanks"

_Why am I stuttering?_

"Can I have this dance?" he asks when a slow song starts playing

Not trusting my own voice I simply nod and we go to the dance floor. I place one of my hands on his shoulder as he puts one of his on my hip and we start dancing

As I look at him in the eyes my heart starts beating faster and I feel my cheeks getting warm

_Do I have a crush on Draco?_

* * *

"You have a crush on Malfoy?!"

"Shhh!" I quickly cover Hermione's mouth

"Do you want the whole castle to hear you?"

"I'm sorry...it's just that...I'm surprised. I mean...you...having a crush on Malfoy" she says

"How did it happen?" she continues

"I don't know. I never looked at him that way but ever since the Christmas ball I started seeing him under a different light" I blush

Hermione takes my hands in hers and I look at her with a few tears in my eyes

"There's no need to cry Y/n, if you like Malfoy I'll still be your friend and support you no matter what"

"Really?" 

She nods and I kiss her on the cheek before hugging her tightly

* * *

_6th year_

"In today's lesson I will show you how to prepare Amortentia" professor Snape says

We watch as he prepares the potion and when he's done he looks at us

"Now, one by one, you'll come here and smell the potion. When you're done I want you to write down what you smelled on a piece of parchment and give it to me at the end of the lesson"

I get in line and wait for my turn. When I arrive in front of the cauldron I lean in and take a sniff

_Green apples, cologne and Quidditch equipment_

I go sit with a blush on my face and take out my quill and parchment to write down what I smelled. At the end of the lesson I give the piece of parchment to professor Snape and leave the classroom

"So...what did you smell?" Hermione asks me

"Green apples, cologne and Quidditch equipment...what about you?"

"New parchment, freshly mown grass and spearmint toothpaste" she says blushing

"Wait! Ron uses that type of toothpaste and this summer at the Burrow we...OH MY GOD!"

"Please don't tell him"

"I won't, don't worry" I smile

* * *

I drink my hot chocolate seated on the couch of the Slytherin common room and soon Draco joins me

"Thank you for coming down here...everyone left for the holidays and I felt alone"

"No problem" I say giggling

"I brought some muggle games with me...want me to teach you how to play them?" I add a few seconds later

"Sure, why not?"

We do just that and play together for most of the day. My stomach rumbles and I blush as my Slytherin friend looks at me

"Let's go eat something"

We go to the kitchens and the house elves give us some cookies with milk. I thank them and start eating with a little smile on my face

Soon the house elves start giggling and pointing at something over our heads so I look up and I blush when I see a sprig of mistletoe

"We have to kiss...it's the tradition" he says

"Why did I even tell you about that?" I giggle

I start leaning in and he does the same. When our lips touch my heart starts beating faster and Draco holds me close

_His lips are so soft_

* * *

"So...how are your dates with Malfoy going?" Hermione asks

"They're going well. Since tomorrow there'll be a trip to Hogsmeade we'll go around the village"

"I'm happy for you Y/n"

The next day I walk hand in hand with Draco and we go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. We take a seat and order something to eat and drink

"I like spending time with you"

"I like spending time with you too" I tell him

We drink our coffees and talk with each other while holding hands. He interlocks our fingers and my heart starts beating faster. I lean in and soon our lips touch in a gentle kiss

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asks me

"I would love to" I reply blushing

* * *

_7th year_

I'm sitting under a tree and cuddling with my boyfriend. I lay my head on his lap and as he strokes my hair I relax

"This is our last year" he suddenly says

"Yeah...time went so fast"

"What would you like to do after school?" I ask him a few seconds later

"My father wants me to work at the Ministry but I don't think I want to...what about you?"

"Professor Snape was saying that he needed an assistant so I think I'll ask him and the headmaster if I can get the job"

He nods and kisses me on the forehead while stroking my hair

"I'm gonna miss Hogwarts"

"Same"

* * *

At the end of class I put everything in my bag and I wait for everyone to leave

"Y/n, aren't you coming?" Harry asks

"I need to do something, I'll see you later"

He leaves and when I'm the only one left in the classroom I walk towards professor Snape's desk

"Can I ask you something professor?"

"What is it miss Y/l/n?" he looks at me

"Uhm...I heard you say that you needed an assistant and I would like to...have that job"

"Well...you're at the top of this class so I think you'll be a good assistant. I'll talk with Dumbledore about it and let you know"

I nod and leave the classroom to go to the courtyard so that I can meet with Draco

"What did Snape say?"

"He'll talk with the headmaster and will let me know"

I kiss him on the lips and lay my head on his chest

* * *

N.E.W.T's will start in a few days so Draco and I decide to go to the library to study

"I want you to meet my parents" my boyfriend suddenly says

The book that I'm holding slips from my hands and I stare at him wide eyed

"W-what?"

"You heard me Y/n...I want you to meet my parents" he repeats himself

"I-i don't think that's a good idea"

_From what I've heard, they're blood supremacist_

"Why not baby?" he holds my hand

"Draco, I'm a muggleborn...they despise people like me"

"I despised you too..."

"But you changed! I don't think your parents will when you'll tell them that you like me" I say

"Look...we can tell them that you're an halfblood"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Please...I want them to meet you and you can spend the summer at my house" he pleads me

"Fine" I give in

_Guess I'll meet Draco's parents_


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After graduation you and Draco arrive at Malfoy Manor where you meet Narcissa

Y/N'S POV

"So...what will you do this summer?" Hermione asks me

"Uhm...Draco wants me to meet his parents so he invited me to spend the summer at Malfoy Manor" I say blushing

"But I don't want to go there...I've heard that they're blood supremacist"

"Hey Y/n, look at me" she cups my cheeks

I look at her with tears in my eyes and let out a little sob

"They won't like me, they'll make me break up with Draco" I say

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yeah...he came up with the idea that we'll tell them that I'm an halfblood for the time being"

"Everything will be alright Y/n"

She hugs me and I hug her back. We lay down on the bed and cuddle with each other until it's for dinner

_Our last dinner before graduation_

We arrive in the Great Hall and sit at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron. We eat and after dinner Dumbledore stands up from his chair

"As we all know...the seventh years will have their graduation ceremony tomorrow...so, as way of farewell, the professors and I decided to have a little show of fireworks that will start in about 10 minutes" he says

Everyone cheers and we soon get up to go outside. We reach the courtyard and some minutes later the fireworks start. Draco stands next to me and takes my hand in his

I cup his cheek with my other hand and lean in to kiss him on the lips

* * *

I pack my things and as I put them in my luggage I grab my Gryffindor tie and smile a little

"I'm gonna miss wearing my uniform" I say

"Same"

When I finish packing I look at Hermione and run to her to hug her tightly

"I'll miss you so much Mione"

"I'll miss you too Y/n/n"

"Send me letters if you need me, ok?" she asks me

"I will" I reply with a smile

We grab our luggages and leave the Gryffindor tower probably for the last time in our lives. At the entrance we see all the professors bidding farewell at the seventh year students, I hug all of them but when I arrive to professor Snape I hesitate a little

Deciding that I don't care about what he'll think of me I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him

"I'll miss you professor" I tell him

"We'll see each other again soon"

"W-what does it mean?"

"You got the job miss Y/l/n, you'll be my assistant starting from September" he says

With a big smile on my face I hug him again and I feel one of his hands on the small of my back

"Thank you so much professor, see you in September"

I reach Hermione, Ron and Harry and we get inside one of the carriages

"I can't believe you hugged Snape" the red haired boy says

Once at the station we get on the train and find a compartment. At some point I get up and decide to go look for my boyfriend

"Hey babe" he says

I hug him and relax in his arms

"Are you sure you still want me to meet your parents?"

"Yes, I'm 100% sure"

I nod and lay my head on his chest as he strokes my hair

* * *

After walking down a long path we reach a big gate

_The entrance to Malfoy Manor_

I take a look at the big mansion from the outside and I gulp a little when I hear the gate opening

"Welcome back Mr Malfoy and who is this lovely lady?"

"She's my girlfriend...give him your luggage babe"

I do as told and grab his hand. He brings me inside and with wide eyes I take a look at the huge living room

"I'm gonna go call my parents, wait here" he says

As I wait for Draco to come back a woman enters and I look at her. She has black and blonde hair and she's wearing a green dress that makes her look elegant and sophisticated

_She must be Draco's mom_

"Uhm...who are you?" she asks gently

I put a strand of hair behind my ear and look at the woman to answer her question when I hear my boyfriend's voice

"There you are mother"

He comes towards me and grabs my hand

"Mother, father...this is my girlfriend Y/n"

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco told me a lot about you"

I hold out my hand and shake the man's hand first. When I touch the woman's hand I feel a jolt of electricity and I look at her a little speechless

_Did she feel that too?_

With a blush on my cheeks I withdraw my hand and stand next to my boyfriend

"So...she's the girl that will stay here during the summer?"

"Yes mother"

"Come with me dear, I'll show you your room"

I follow the woman up the stairs and I watch as she opens one of the doors

"Settle yourself and do whatever you please. Dinner will be served in an hour or so"

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs Malfoy" I say

"Call me Narcissa dear"

I nod and watch as she leaves before taking a look at the room. It's pretty big, almost like my dorm, and it has green and silver walls with a window near the bed. I start unpacking my things and when I'm done I decide to lay on the bed to relax a little

After some time I get up and take out a dress to wear for dinner. As I take a look at it I hear someone coming inside so I turn around and see Draco

"How are you doing babe?"

"I'm fine...what do you think of this dress? Do you think I should wear it for dinner?" I ask him

"It's perfect. Also, don't worry about my parents asking you personal questions...I made them promise to keep them for another time"

"Thank you" I hug him

"Now get dressed, dinner will start soon"

He leaves and with a sigh I put on my dress. I put on a little make-up and comb my hair

_Let's do this_

I go downstairs and when I arrive at the table I see Narcissa already seated and waiting. I sit across from her and look down at my empty plate so that I don't stare at her

"Do I scare you dear?"

I look up at her with a little blush on my face and shake my head

"No, I'm just nervous" I say

"No need to be, I don't bite"

I place my arms on the table and soon I feel her hands holding one of mine. The same jolt of electricity that I felt when I shook her hand comes back and I feel chills run down my spine

I feel her eyes on me so I look up to make eye contact with her. We stay like that until I hear someone coming in, I withdraw my hand and blush a little as Draco sits next to me

Dinner goes by smoothly and when it ends I slowly stand up from the chair and smile at my boyfriend's parents. He grabs my hand and leads me upstairs towards my room

"How did I do?"

"You were perfect Y/n, I think my mom already likes you"

"What about your father?" I ask

"I told him that you're an halfblood, like we agreed, and even though he doesn't like it he said that he'll give you a chance"

I sigh and hug Draco. I look up at him as he plays with a strand of my hair

"Can I take a shower?"

"Sure, the bathroom is the last door to the left"

I nod, get on my tip toes to kiss him on the lips and go to my room. Once I have everything I go to the bathroom and take a shower

When the water hits my body I instantly relax, I start washing myself with a cherry blossom shower gel and I also wash my hair with an herbal essence shampoo

30 minutes later I turn off the water and wrap a towel around my body. After drying myself I put on my pajamas and collect my things before leaving the bathroom

I go to my bedroom and after putting away the dress I wore for dinner I grab my wand. I say a spell and soon my hair are dry and put together

_Thank god I'm of age and I can use magic outside of Hogwarts_

I yawn, lay down on the bed and cover myself with the blanket before falling asleep

A sleep filled with brown eyes


	3. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know more about Narcissa and she does something that leaves you speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you and your families

Y/N'S POV

I wake up slightly confused about the dream I had

_Draco has grey/silver coloured eyes so why were the ones in my dream brown?_

I shake my head and decide to go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After putting on some clothes I go downstairs and reach the kitchen. When I arrive I see a cook and decide to go towards her

"Good morning"

"Oh, good morning miss Y/l/n"

"Please call me Y/n" I tell her

I see that she's making breakfast and I decide to help her. When everything is ready I tell Grace that I will help her set the table and as I'm about to place the last few things I see Narcissa coming towards me

"What are you doing dear?"

"I'm setting the table for breakfast" I reply smiling

"There's no need, Grace can do that"

"I know but I wanted to help as a thank you for your hospitality"

The woman comes near me and places one of her hands on top of mine. Chills run down my spine at the contact and when I look up I blush at our faces proximity. She smiles at me and I can't help but look into her beautiful brown eyes

_Did I dream about her eyes last night?_

"Good morning mother" I hear my boyfriend's voice

Draco hugs her and when he pulls away he comes near me

"Good morning babe"

He kisses me and holds me close as I show him a little smile. When Draco's father arrives we sit at the table and eat breakfast together. Lucius asks me some questions here and there but it doesn't get too uncomfortable

After breakfast the adults get up from their seats to go somewhere in the manor and soon it's only Draco and I

"I'm sorry about my father" he says

"It's fine, it wasn't something that I couldn't handle" I giggle

I lean in and kiss him on the lips. I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck to keep him close

"I have to go with my father to the ministry" he says

"Ok, will you stay there all day?"

"Probably"

I cuddle with him until it's time for him to go, I peck his lips and watch as he leaves with his dad. I go to my room and decide to write a letter to Hermione

_Dear Mione,_   
_I wanted to write to you to tell you that I met Draco's parents. His mother seems to like me and his father will give me a chance despite me being an 'halfblood'. How was Ron's meeting with your parents? I hope it went well!_   
_I'll write to you again soon_

_Lots of love,_   
_Y/n_

When I go downstairs I see Narcissa sitting on the couch and reading a book with a cup of tea on the coffee table. I approach her and she looks up at me with a smile on her face

"Do you need something dear?"

"Can I use the family owl to send a letter to my friend?"

"Sure. When you're done come join me here, I want to get to know you"

I nod and go find their family owl. Once I'm done I reach Narcissa again and sit next to her

* * *

I spent most of the day talking with Draco's mother and I can say that I really like her. As I prepare myself for dinner I hear someone coming inside my room and hugging me from behind

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" I tell him

Draco turns my head and kisses me on the lips

"How was your day?"

"Good, I chatted with your mom and she's really cool"

"That's great"

I lean more into the warmth of his body and relax

"What did you do at the ministry?"

"Nothing much...my dad just showed me the position I could have at the ministry if I accept the work" he replies

"And...will you accept the job?"

"Maybe, I need to think about it"

I nod and resume on getting ready for dinner. As I put on make-up I ask Draco to zip up my dress and when his fingers touch my spine I blush a little

"I'm gonna go get ready too, see you at the table"

He kisses me one last time and leaves. Once I'm ready I go downstairs and when I arrive at the table I see that Narcissa is already there

"Hi dear"

"Hi Narcissa"

I sit across from her and show her a small smile. When Lucius and Draco arrive we start eating and have short conversations

After dinner I go take a shower and as I'm wrapping myself with a towel someone enters

"Oh my god"

I blush and quickly cover myself when I see Narcissa standing in front of me

"I'm so sorry dear, I didn't realize someone was in the bathroom" she says

"I-it's fine"

She looks at me and I blush more as I feel her eyes scanning my barely covered body. I try to walk past her to leave but she grabs my wrist and I gasp when I feel the same jolt of electricity that I feel everytime she touches me. I turn my head to look at the woman and blush at our faces proximity

"N-narcissa? D-do you need something?"

She shakes her head and I watch as she slowly starts to lean in. I stay still and feel chills run down my spine when she places her lips on my cheek

I look at her not knowing what to do and she lets go of my wrist

"I'm sorry"

Narcissa leaves without saying another word and I touch the spot where her lips have been just a few seconds ago

_Why did she do that?_

I quickly get dressed and go to my room. I start thinking about what happened in the bathroom

_I'll need to talk to her tomorrow_

I lay on the bed, cover myself with the blanket and soon fall asleep


	4. The start of an affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa starts acting strange around you and you soon find out why

Y/N'S POV

I arrive in the kitchen and go towards Grace with a smile on my face. She turns around and I frown when I see her pale face

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah"

I watch as she goes to the sink on shaky legs and when she comes back I place the back of my hand on her forehead

"Shit, you're burning up"

"It's better if you go to bed and get some rest" I tell her

"I can't, I have to make breakfast"

"You go to bed, I'll make breakfast"

I take her to her room and after tucking her in I go back towards the kitchen. As I cook some eggs I hear someone come in

"Grace I know it's you. Go back to bed, I have everything under control"

When I don't hear a response I turn around and gasp when I see Narcissa staring at me

"D-do you need something?"

"Just wanted to know why you're here and where Grace is" she says

"S-she sick so I offered to make breakfast"

"Do you need help?"

As I open and close my mouth in search of a reply I watch as the woman puts her hair in a bun and walks towards me. We finish making breakfast and everytime our hands touch I can't help but blush

I wash my hands and I soon feel two hands on my hips. My heart starts beating faster than usual and when I turn around I find Narcissa standing in front of me. She kisses me on the cheek and leaves

_What did just happen?_

* * *

I watch as Draco and his parents leave the manor to go somewhere. When I'm 100% sure that they're gone I put on some muggle music and start singing and dancing

A slow song comes on and I decide to do some sexy movements without realizing that someone is watching me. I soon feel an arm wrap around my waist and my back collides with someone's front

"N-narcissa?" I say when I catch a glimpse of black and blonde hair

She holds me close to her and I stay still

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Keep dancing my dear, you were so gorgeous while doing it" she says

"What are your intentions Mrs Malfoy? You're married but in the past few days you have been acting like you're not"

She lets me go and I turn around to look at her

"Come to my room tonight after dinner...I'll explain everything"

I nod and watch as she goes upstairs. A few minutes later she comes back with a purse in her hands

_She probably came back for that_

She leaves again and I sit on the couch. I cover my face with my hands and sigh as I think about what happened

_Guess tonight I will find out why she has been acting this way towards me_

* * *

I put on a low cut black dress that shows off the curves of my body and go downstairs for dinner. While we all eat I look at Narcissa from time to time and when we make eye contact I blush

"Hey babe, want to watch a movie together?" Draco asks me after dinner

"I would love to but your mother said that she wants to spend some time with me"

"Really?"

"Yeah...but we can definitely watch that movie tomorrow...how does it sound?"

"Sounds perfect"

He kisses me and after smiling at him I go upstairs towards Narcissa's room. I knock on the door and when the woman opens it I enter and go sit on the bed. I watch as she locks and casts _Muffliato_ on the door before sitting on the bed as well

I wait for her to start talking and when she doesn't I look at her

"Can you please tell me what's happening?"

She looks at me and takes a deep breath before starting to speak

"You'll probably think that I'm crazy but...I have barely been able to keep my eyes off of you this week"

I blush after she says that and I blush even more when she takes my hands in hers

"And I need to have you" she says a few seconds later

"Y-you mean in a s-sexual way?"

"Yes dear"

"B-but why? I thought that you and Lucius-" I try to say

"Don't worry about that, I'll deal with it"

"What do I get if I say yes?"

"I will pleasure you and you will learn more things about your body. It will also be less awkward when you'll have sex with Draco" she says

I blush and start thinking about this strange proposal

"If I say yes...how long will this thing between us go on?"

"Just for the rest of the summer"

"O-ok, I'll do it" I say

Narcissa smiles and cups my cheeks. She starts leaning in and soon her lips are on mine. I place my hands over hers and I kiss her back as I feel chills run all over my body

She lays me down on her bed and gets on top of me. I soon feel her tongue licking my lips so I open my mouth and I moan when my tongues makes contact with hers

The woman unzips my dress and when she eyes my bare breasts I cover them with a little blush on my face

"Don't cover yourself dear, you're so gorgeous"

She gently pries my hands away and leans down to take one of my nipples into her mouth. I moan again and run my fingers through her soft hair as her tongue plays with my soft nub

"Fuck Narcissa"

As she wraps her lips around my right nipple I feel one of her hands taking down my underwear

"Please"

Her mouth moves downwards and soon her lips are sucking on my clit. I moan her name and grip her hair harder. When she starts licking my pussy I arch my back and wrap my legs around her face to keep her close

"Holy shit, it feels so fucking good"

Narcissa pins me on the bed with her hands and keeps eating me out. I moan her name again and again and I hear myself getting louder as I near my release

"I'm gonna cum!"

After I say that she moans against my pussy and that takes me over the edge. I arch my back again and scream Narcissa's name

_Thank god for the Muffliato spell_

My chest moves up and down rapidly and soon I feel the woman's lips on mine. I moan when I taste myself on her tongue and wrap my arms around her neck to bring her closer to me

"That was amazing"

I lat my head on her chest and relax. Soon I cover my mouth to stiffle a yawn and sit on the bed

"I better go to bed"

I grab my panties and put them on and do the same with my dress. As I zip it I feel Narcissa hugging me from behind and when I look at her she gently kisses me on the lips

"Good night dear"

"Good night Cissy"

I quickly go to my room and change into my pajamas. I soon get under the blanket and I fall asleep thinking about Narcissa fucking me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...just to clarify...the 'slow burn' is for Narcissa and reader to figure out that they like/love each other because for now it will only be sexual attraction


	5. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night together you and Narcissa start teasing each other

Y/N'S POV

When I wake up the next morning I start replaying the events that happened last night and I blush as the scene of Narcissa eating me out keeps replaying in my mind

I get up from the bed and, after grabbing some clothes, go to the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm done I go downstairs for breakfast and sit at the table

"Good morning dear"

I jump a little when I hear the voice and I turn my head to look at the woman

"G-good morning Narcissa"

She sits next to me and we both wait for Draco and her husband to join us. Once they arrive we start eating and soon I feel an hand on my thigh, I let out a quiet gasp and when I look down I see the woman's hand

"Are you alright babe?" my boyfriend asks me

"Y-yeah"

We keep eating in silence and I shiver as I feel the hand on my thigh going higher and higher. When it touches my pussy I cough a little to cover a moan and I close my legs around her hand

From the corner of my eye I see the brown eyed woman biting her lip and I soon finish eating. Mr Malfoy and Draco both get up and leave after finishing and I stay seated with Narcissa's hand between my legs

"Open your legs baby" she says in a seductive tone

I do as told and moan when she starts rubbing me through my clothes. She slids her hand inside my panties and I moan more when her fingers rub my clit

"Please"

After I say that she pulls her hand out of my underwear and I look at her in confusion while I pant lightly

"Why did you stop?"

"Because anyone could walk in on us baby...I promise I'll make it up to you"

She pecks me on the lips and leaves without saying another word

* * *

Since I have nothing to do I decide to go to the library the Malfoy's have here in the Manor to read a book. When I arrive I search for a book to read and when I find one I go seat on the couch placed in the middle of the room

I read for a little while and when I feel eyes on me I look up from the book to find a beautiful woman staring down at me

"What are you reading dear?"

"Stephen King" I reply

She sits next to me and I can't help but look at her. I get closer to her and place a hand on her leg, I start rubbing it slowly and I watch as she bites her lip

"Baby..."

"Yeah?" I bite my lip too

"Come here"

I straddle her and she sits me on her lap, she runs one of her hands through my hair and brings my face closer to hers. Soon our lips meet in a gentle kiss and I cup her cheeks to keep her close, the kiss gets heated pretty quickly and I start rocking my hips against her

"Fuck Cissa"

I place my hands on her breasts and start massaging them, I hear her moan and I think that this is the sexiest sound I've heard in my entire life. When we run out of breath we both pull away from the kiss and I look at her in the eyes

"I wanted to go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping today...would you like to come with me?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go grab my purse and I'll meet you at the front door" I reply

She nods and I get off of her lap, we both leave the library and soon I find myself in my bedroom. I quickly search for my wallet and after putting it in my purse I go downstairs, I wait for Narcissa and when she arrives I smile

"Are we going to apparate or will we use floo network?" I ask her

"The second one"

We go towards the fireplace, get an handful of floo network from the bag put next to it and get inside

"At my 3"

I nod and I feel her grabbing my other hand, I blush a little and decide to interlock our fingers. We both look at each other and I smile at her

"1, 2, 3"

"Diagon Alley!" we both say

A few seconds later we find ourselves on the crowded streets and we decide to go have a drink before starting our session of shopping

"Can I have a butterbeer please?" Narcissa asks the waitress

"Sure, and what will you have?"

"Do you make coffee here?"

"Yeah" she replies smiling

"I'll have one please"

She nods and leaves, the woman looks at me with furrowed eyebrows and I giggle at her confused expression

"It's a muggle drink...you should try it"

"Maybe one day"

* * *

"Ok, I think I'm done...now let's find something for you" I hear Narcissa say

"What? No, I don't need to buy anything" I tell her

"Come on dear, you watched me while I bought dresses and other things all day. Now it's your turn to buy something"

"There's no need..."

"Please...I saw you looking around in a few shops...at least buy a shirt"

"Ok, fine" I say

I go around the shop in search of something to buy and I grab a few things as I pass by. Some time later I see a lace top, a short skirt and a pair of heels and I bite lip as I grab the three items of clothing

"Narcissa, can you please watch as I try these clothes on? I want your opinion before buying them"

"Sure"

I go to one of the dressing rooms and try the clothes, when I arrive to the last two ones and the heels I bite my lip and quickly put them on

"What do you think?"

The woman looks up from the magazine she's reading and when her brown eyes land on me I see her suck in a breath, I bite my lip again and do a little spin

"So?"

She gets up from the chair and, after checking if someone was looking at her, brings me inside the dressing room again. She pins me against the wall and I let out a gasp, she kisses me passionately and I wrap my arms around her neck as I kiss her back

"Are you teasing me baby girl?"

"Maybe"

She kisses me again and I keep her close to me 

* * *

I sit next to Narcissa at the table and send her a small smile. Draco and her husband arrive a few minutes later and dinner starts, as I eat I place an hand on the woman's leg and I start rubbing it slowly. She looks at me for a spilt second before looking back at her plate

Dinner goes by smoothly and when everyone's done eating we all stand up, my boyfriend grabs my hand and smiles at me

"Come with me to my room?"

I nod and we start walking, as we walk I turn my head to look at Narcissa and when she notices that I'm looking at her she starts moving her lips

"Come to my room later?" she mouths

I quickly nod and wink at her. I spend some time in Draco's room cuddling with him and when it's almost time to go to bed I get up from his bed

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow morning"

I kiss him swiftly and leave his room. I speed walk towards Narcissa's and quickly go inside

"Hello there gorgeous"

I see the woman laying on her bed and I bite my lip before going towards her. I take off my shoes, get on the bed and crawl towards her

"What are you doing babe?"

"What does it look like?" I whisper in her ear

She flips our positions and I soon find myself pinned to the bed with her on top of me

"I'm going to make you feel so good"


	6. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the three Malfoy's go camping for the weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is probably OOC because I can't imagine him going camping 😂

Y/N'S POV

I'm on Draco's bed cuddling with him and when he starts stroking my hair I relax

"Hey...remember that time I told you that I wanted to go camping with you?" I ask him

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"Maybe we can go camping this weekend...your parents can come too if they'd like"

"I'll tell them"

I nod and lay my head on his chest. During dinner, as we eat, Draco tells his parents about my idea and they start thinking about it

"What exactly do you do on camping?" Narcissa asks me

My boyfriend and I explain to the both of them what you usually do while camping and when we're done explaining the platinum blond haired boy grabs my hand

"Maybe we should go...it sounds like so much fun and we can try something new"

"Ok, we'll go this weekend" Lucius says

I smile and we finish eating. The next day I knock on Narcissa's bedroom door and when she opens I smile at her

"Go get ready, we have a long day ahead of us"

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To muggle London to buy the things we'll need for camping" I smile more

"Why don't you go ask my son to accompany you?"

"Because I know that he won't resist for more than an hour around muggles...so, pleeeease?" I pout

"Fine, give me ten minutes"

When she's ready I grab her hand and together we apparate to muggle London. For most of the morning we buy the things we'll need for this weekend and after having lunch we go back home

* * *

"Ready to go?"

Draco and I nod and we all apparate into the woods, I explain to the three Malfoy's how to mount a tent and 30 minutes later we're done mounting the tents

"We're gonna go grab some wood...we'll be back later"

I watch as Lucius and his son go deep into the forest and when I can't see them anymore I turn my head to look at Narcissa

"Finally alone" the woman says

She cups my cheeks and places her lips on mine, she opens her arms and I get in between them to cuddle with her. Some time later the boys return and since it's almost night we start a fire

"We saw a lake, maybe we could go there tomorrow"

"Good idea" I smile

We eat dinner and decide to watch the stars, I lay my head on Draco's shoulder and relax

"This is amazing"

We stay like that for an hour or so and when it's time to go to bed we all get up

"I think it's best if us girls share a tent and you guys get the other"

"Mother...let me and Y/n share a tent please, we won't do anything" Draco says

"Your mother is right, it's better this way. Now let's go to bed" Lucius puts the final word

"Fine, goodnight babe"

He kisses me on the lips and goes to his tent soon followed by his father, Narcissa and I go inside ours and I'm quickly pinned down against my sleeping bag

"Now you're all mine princess"

She casts _Muffliato_ on the tent and we share a passionate kiss, she undresses me and I moan when she touches my pussy

"Already so wet for me"

She slides two fingers inside of me and I moan her name, she starts moving her fingers and I grip the sleeping bag under me

"Fuck Cissa"

I arch my back and when her fingers break my hymen I whimper in pain, as I close my eyes Narcissa's kisses me on the cheek and rubs my clit to soothe the pain

"Look at me"

I re-open my eyes and look at the woman on top of me, we share a slow and gentle kiss and a few minutes later the pain slowly starts fading away

"Ok, you can move your fingers"

She does just that and I whimper in pain again but the more she moves her fingers the more the pain fades away, soon I'm moaning her name over and over again and I feel myself getting closer to the edge

"Cissy, I'm gonna cum!" I shout

"Cum for me princess"

I arch my back and cum all over her fingers, when I'm done I cup Narcissa's cheeks and kiss her. After we put on our own pajamas we get in our sleeping bags and fall asleep

* * *

After putting on my bathing suit and grabbing my bag I get out of the tent and we start our journey towards the lake that Draco and Lucius found yesterday. When we arrive we put down our things and I look around

_This is so beautiful_

I take off my shirt and shorts and I soon feel eyes on me, when I turn my head I find my boyfriend staring at me and Narcissa looking at me and then at her bag back and forth while biting her lip

I wait for the three Malfoy's to join me and when they're next to me we all get in the water, I splash Draco and I laugh when he does the same to me. He takes me in his arms and throws me in the water, when I resurface I glare at him and start walking towards him very slowly

"What did you just do?"

"I think I just threw you in the water babe" he replies

I start tickling him and I laugh with him, we spend the morning at the lake and after having lunch we decide to go back to the tents

"Cissa, come here"

"What is it?" she asks

"Smile"

I sit next to her and when she smiles I take a picture of us, I kiss her on the cheek and blush

"You're so cute"

We both get out of the tent and I decide to teach the Malfoy's some muggle games to pass time. On Monday morning we pack our things and apparate home

_It was an amazing weekend_


	7. Getting ready for Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always dreamed of going to Paris and now, thanks to the Malfoys, it will become a reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut parts are good because I'm not that good at writing them 😅

Y/N'S POV

I go downstairs and sit at the table next to Narcissa, she places her hand on my thigh and I bite my lip

"Good morning princess"

"Good morning Cissa"

She looks around and when she's sure there's no one around she kisses me, I cup her cheeks and kiss her back

"You're so beautiful" she says

I blush and kiss her on the cheek, Lucius and Draco arrive a few minutes later and we start having breakfast

"Guys, Narcissa and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Paris with us"

After hearing that I start freaking out on the inside and try to keep a calm facade on the outside

_I've always wanted to go to Paris_

"What do you say Draco?"

"It sounds like an interesting idea, what do you say babe?"

"I would like to go to Paris" I reply smiling

"Then it's settled, we'll leave next week"

I nod and after I finish eating I decide to go to my room, I lay on the bed to relax and some time later I hear a knock on the door

"Come in"

Narcissa comes inside and I tell her to come lay next to me, she wraps her arms around my waist and I blush when she lays my head on her chest

"So...Paris"

"The city of love, I can't wait to be there with you princess" she says

I blush and look up at her, I start leaning in and soon her lips are on mine. I get on top of her and moan when I feel her tongue licking my lips so that it can explore my mouth, I run my hands all over her body and reach the hem of the dress she's wearing

"Can I?"

She nods and I take off her dress, I take a look at her gorgeous body and bite my lip

_Fuck, she's a goddess_

I start placing kisses on her neck and when I find her sweet spot I decide to leave a hickey, I feel her grabbing my hair to keep me close and I also hear her moan

_That's so fucking hot_

After leaving a few hickeys on her neck I move my lips down, towards her breasts. I swiftly take off her bra and wrap my lips around her left nipple

"God baby"

I pay some attention to her right nipple too and after that my lips travel downwards, towards her pussy

"Please, keep going"

I take off her panties and bite my lip when I see how wet she is, I place my lips on her clit and suck on it. I flick my tongue against it a few times and then I start eating her out

"Holy shit"

Narcissa lets out more moans and grips my hair, I keep licking her and moan at the same time. Soon I slid two fingers inside of her and start moving them slowly

"Faster baby"

I do as told and move ny fingers faster, I feel her pussy tightening around them and I take that as a sign that she's about to cum

"Cum for me Cissy"

She does just that and as I clean her up with my tongue I moan at her taste, I kiss up her body and when I come face to face with her I kiss her on the lips

* * *

I arrive at the bar and go inside, I soon spot Hermione and go towards her with a smile on my face

"Hey Mione" I hug her tightly

"Hey Y/n" she hugs me back

I sit next to her and we both order a coffee

"So...how are things going at Malfoy Manor?"

"Good, Narcissa and Lucius are planning to go to Paris and we'll go with them" I say

"You are on first name basis?"

"Sometimes, when we are alone, I call Draco's mother by her given name but I never called Mr Malfoy by his given name...it feels too awkward"

Hermione giggles and I soon join her, I take a sip of my coffee as she tells me about Ron's meeting with her parents

"He was so nervous"

"I can imagine"

"So...when are you leaving for Paris?" she asks

"Next week and I need your help"

"For what?"

"I want to buy...something sexy" I look down

"Y-you want to tease Draco?"

_No, I actually want to tease his mom_

"Y-yeah" I lie

_She doesn't need to know that I plan on teasing Narcissa_

"Ok then, let's go buy something"

* * *

After saying goodbye to Hermione I apparate near Malfoy Manor and go inside the house

"Where have you been?"

"I went shopping with a friend" I reply

Narcissa hugs me from behind and I relax against her body

"I missed you today"

I smile and turn around, I wrap my arms around the woman's neck and start leaning in. We share a passionate kiss and decide to go to my room to have some privacy. We both lay on the bed and at some point I fall asleep in Narcissa's arms

A week later I grab my luggage and go downstairs to meet the others, when we're ready we go outside and soon apparate. I re-open my eyes and gasp when I see the Eiffel Tower from where we are standing

_I'm in Paris_


End file.
